Don't be late
by sexyllama57
Summary: Professor Snape needs Hermione to do a special task for him, one that involves her to be underdressed.


Hermione threw her books onto her bead. Professor Snape had just given her two more weeks' worth of homework on Werewolves. She knew that Snape just wanted to bother her.

"Hermione, Professor Snape is calling you into his office. He said be quick. I don't think you want him angry." Ginny barged in and said. Hermione ran down the stairs to the potion classroom with a slight pain in her stomach, a pain that she knew too well when around her Professor.

Hermione opened the potion classroom door and it was empty. The class was dark and had a very ghoulish glow that scared her. She walked around thinking of how she enjoyed her time here with Ron and Harry.

"Ms. Granger. How nice of you to come so promptly."

She wasn't expecting Snape to be in the classroom. Ginny had said his office. Again, the feeling that she knew too well was bubbling in her stomach.

"You asked for me Professor?"

She whispered to Snape, Not knowing why. He started coming closer to her. She liked Snape, ever since Ron had left her for another woman she had been noticing how handsome her professor was.

"Ms. Granger, you are very beautiful. Now that you've come of age I'd like to get to know you as a woman."

She liked the sound of the Professors voice. As he came close her stomach began to fold. She was beginning to think that the Professor wanted her to come to his office for his needs.

"Professor, I have tons of work that I have to do. Can we please make this quick?"

She wanted to leave, she'd only had this feeling with Ron.

She thought of undressing her Professor, kissing his body, sucking on his—

"Granger, I called you to my class because I am your Professor. You will stay as long as I need you to. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes, What?"

His voice was deeper now. Controlling, really.

"Yes, Professor."

Her voice was so small compared to his dominate one.

She felt herself trembling under her robes. She could almost feel her slippery core.

"Granger, I want you to do me a favor."

"Yes Professor?"

"Get on your knees."

What? She thought. This couldn't be happening.

"What? Professor."

"I told you. Get on your damn knees, Granger."

She did as she was told. Snape started to unbuckle is dress pants.

What the hell was she doing? Did she really want to do this?

Yes, she did.

"Granger, How much can you fit in your mouth?"

"I don't know, sir."

She wanted his throbbing cock in her mouth.

He undid his pants. Slowly he let himself into her mouth and watched as she handled is man hood with her tongue.

In and out it went, her tongue circling the head of his penis. Deep throating his erect cock.

He tasted too good. She wanted him inside her, she dripped down her thighs and legs onto the floor.

"Mmmh. I want to taste you Granger."

Snape grabbed her and threw her onto a desk. Ripped off her pretty green panties and revealed her tiny pink sex.

"Professor, please don't."

Snape didn't care, he licked her slowly. Up and down. Stuck his tongue inside of her while she let out a moan. He rapidly came up to her clitoris and sucked on it. He pushed one finger inside of her.

"Give me another, Professor. Please!"

He stuck another inside of her.

"Yes! Please give me your huge cock, Professor!"

He turned her onto her stomach and pulled her by her ass.

"How pretty. Where shall I give it to you? In your arse or in your pink twat?"

She had never gotten it in the ass before.

Snape massaged her clitoris with the head of his penis and worked his way up to her virgin bumb.

"Make up your mind girl."

Without warning, Snape put himself in her ass.

"Ouch!" She screamed. She seemed to like this new found pleasure.

"Your ass is so tight, Granger."

Snape rubbed her sex. She was about to climax.

He took himself out of her ass and into her core. She screamed.

Her pussy was so tight, Snape knew Ron wasn't half the man he was.

Snape deepened her, opened her, and made her his.

He was on his way to climax.

"Cum inside me Professor!"

"Say my name whore!"

"Severus!"

He wanted to hurt her. He grabbed a handful of her golden brown hair and slapped her ass.

"LOUDER."

She was so close to coming. She didn't want Snape to ever stop pounding into her.

"SEVERUS!"

In one thrust she came while Snape inside her.

"It's my turn." The Professor said.

He lifted her into his arms and pounded her like a doll.

"Fuck, I'm going to come!"

He let himself inside of her. Not caring about her health. She was a good toy that he intended to keep.

"I'll see you tomorrow Granger. Don't be late."

"What will you do? Punish me." Cleaning the semen out of herself.

"That's what I intend to do."


End file.
